The present invention is utilized with a particular compacting press known as a Dorst Press. While no claims are made to the details of the compacting steps, the press which is utilized in the present invention, is prone to excessive wear because previously the shuttle movement was effected by a series of cams with exposed cam portions which tended to deteriorate in the presence of dust and powders which make up the briquette. Also the range of movement of the shuttle, its phase of movement, and speed were relatively uncontrollable.